Careful What You Wish For
by MY Siberian Husky is MY Angel
Summary: Damon would do anything to get Katherine back, but when his wish comes true, it could prove fatal for someone else he loves.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: New to this so, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. There isn't much Elena in this, I like her character she just doesn't fit into this story plan. This is a continuation from'' Fool Me Once'' episode Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfics as much as I do writing them. Well, here goes nothin'._

**Damon's POV**

I sit on the couch watching TV. You know I really hate that Sham Wow guy. If there's anyone I would like to feed on, it would be him, and then I would clean up the mess with the Sham Wow. As much as I would like to laugh at my own hillarity, I can't. I don't know where Katherine is ,she was supposed to be in the tomb.

Anger floods though my veins, I'm mad, at whom I don't know. But I'm just so pissed I have to fly off the handle at someone. And so I do what I always do, go for the closest person to me, and I'm not just talking about close in proximity.

''You know Stefan, this is all your fault.''

''What are you talking about Damon?''

'' This is exactly what you wanted isn't it. Your glad she wasn't there, your happy I'm miserable.''

''Damon, I couldn't have known that she wasn't there.''

''Thats how you always were, you always cared about your own life and never about me. Well I've got some news for you little brother, I hate you. You've ruined my life. And I can honestly say, I hope you die.'' The words leave my mouth before I'm able to realize what I'm saying.

I see the hurt flash across his face and he holds back his tears.

''I...I..'' He stutters, and swallows before he nods and continues, '' I'm sorry.''

He turns his back and walks out the door. I sigh, as I realized that I've just pushed away the only family I had left.

I sit back on the couch and sulk.

''Note to self, try to make it up to Stefan when he comes back.''

x----x----x

**Stefan's POV**

I turn my back and walk out the door. I can't believe what Damon, just said. Tears roll down my face. Who am I kidding, I'm a horrible brother. I made a deal with him so that he would leave town, and I would never see him again. How could I have done that. I was just so selfish, only caring about my own happiness, never thinking about his.

He's my brother, and I llike him, no I love him, I'm just not very good at showing him I guess. I can undertstand if he hated me I probably deserve it, but he said that he hopes I die. Does he really hate me THAT much. Tears continue to fall freely from my eyes, at this realization.

A branch breaks in the distance. '' Hello?'' I ask. There's suddenly a rush of wind, and I feel someone behind me. Before I have the chance to turn around, I feel something crash into my skull. Pain flashes in my eyes. Darkness clouds my senses and the last thought that goes through my mind is of Damon.

TBC............


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

''WEOOO, WEOOO, WEOOO.'' 

I bolt upright, ''What the friggin' hell?'' I say my heart racing.

''That's the sound of safety.'' The tv belts out.

I sigh in relief as I realize, that its only the tv. I rub my neck as pain shoots through it. Ha, that's what I get for crashin' on the couch.

Then the events of the previous night come back to me. ''Stefan,'' I hollar. I look around and don't see him. '' Aww are you sulking in your room?'' I chuckle. I walk up to his room and knock on the door. '' Listen, I'm sorry alright. I was mad and I didn't know what I was talking about.'' When he doesn't answer I continue, ''You can't stay mad at me forever...'' I open the door and suprisingly he's nowhere in sight. He must have left early this morning. Not that I blame him, after rippin' into him last night, I can understand why he wouldn't wanna see me.

What am I supposed to do now...

**Stefan's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the fog surrounding my brain. And when my vision clears I then notice I'm not in my house. I try to get up but am unable to. I look down as my wrist, its handcuffed to the bedrail. I try to pull my wrist away but am suprisingly weak.

With nothing else to do I lie back down, my eyes are so heavy and I feel exhausted. The door creaks open and a shadowy figure steps in the room. '' Where the hell am I?'' I ask.

The figure advances slowly and ignores my question. My fear spikes a bit, and as I have a moment of lucidity, I wonder, is this Damon, is he going to kill me. But as the figure comes into view, I know this isn't Damon. Hell no, its someone much worse!

Authors Notes: Hey, just wanted to clear something up. This is not a slash fic, its just a brotherly one. Who has Stefan? And what do they want with him?


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: This chapter contains some curse words and rape._

**Stefan's POV**

''Well hello, my darling Stefan it has been a while.''

I shudder at the voice, sweet and gentle but with an underlying malevolence. '' Katherine.'' I acknowledge.

''Ah, its good to see you still remember me after all these years.''

''How could I not. Your the bitch who broke my brother's heart.'' I say spitefully.

''Now, now Mister Salavtore that is no why to treat a lady.''

''What the hell do you want with me Katherine?''

''I want your brother. Your just a toy to keep me entertained until I can have him. And once he comes back to me we'll get rid of you once and for all. Hell, he'll probably be more then glad to stake you himself.'' She chuckles.

I lower my head, knowing that she's probably right. Once he hears that she is in town he'll hapilly

get back together with her. A few days ago I thought that Damon was begining to change, I thought maybe one day we could be brother's again but I've screwed up too many times. Damon told me he wanted me dead, so after getting Katherine back, killing me will be the icing on the cake.

''Don't look so sad,'' she lifts my chin effectively making me look her in the eye, then she winks, ''Its time to have a little fun.''

She unlocks the handcuffs and her eyes flash gold, ''Now you be a good boy and stay still'' she compels me. My eyes widen in fear as she rips off my clothes. She stradles me.

''No please, please don't. Please Katherine STOP!'' I yell and tears roll down my face as she rapes me.

''Your so useless Stefan, this is all your good for. Your a bad, dirty boy. Nobody even cares about you.''

The honesty in her words only makes the tears fall from my face faster and more abundantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

I pick up my phone and check the messages. Hopeful that perhaps Stefan called.

''You have no new messages.'' A voice rings out.

I scowl. I mean don't get me wrong its not like I'm worried about him, hell no, I just... well...I don't really have anyone to make fun of if he's not around. I sit on the couch, and wait, for a call, a sign, anything, to let me know he's oka... I mean to let me know where he is. Waiting's a bitch.

**Stefan's POV**

As the days progress, my hunger does also. I'm so weak, I feel like I could drop dead. Katherine feeds me only enough to keep me ''alive''. Not that I deserve to live, I quickly remember.

I see Katherine enter the room, '' Katherine...'' I beg, '' Please I'm so hungry, I just need something to eat.''

''Tsk, tsk, tsk.'' She says. ''Now Stefan you know the rules. You may only speak when you are asked to speak, you know what that mean don't you. Now you must be punished.'' A sly smile spreads on her lips.

Tears leak out of my eyes. ''No please...I've forgotten. I swear it won't happen again.'' I beg.

''I'm sorry my dear, but you must know your place.'' She grab my hand in hers, and I cringe expecting a blow. But it doesn't come.

She must have read my thoughts, as she smiles and says, ''Oh no, my sweet, I have something much more interesting in store for you'' She motions for one of her ''henchmen'' to open the curtains, to the big window in the room. She then uses her strength to push the bed over effortlessly to the window.

I gasp as I realize what she plans to do. I try to wrench my hand out of her gasp but she is much stronger them me, especially since i have not eaten sufficiently.

''Now, Stefan, you stay still, and don't move until I come back and tell you to, do you understand.'' She compels me.

Tears fall more profusely out of my eyes, as she slides my ring off of my finger, and says '' You won't be needing this anymore.''

As soon as the ring slips off my finger, the pain envellops me. Its a horrible sickening pain. I writhe, but am unable to get up as the compulsion is too strong.

Katherine laughs, and leaves the room. Leaving me in unbearable pain.

I can smell my burning flesh, and before I fall unconscious, I use my last bit of strength to mentally call out to someone, the only family I have left, the one I had pushed away countless times, ''D...Damon....''


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV**

I sit down with an Arichie comic, I mean that Jughead never ceases to crack me up. Well except today... I...I just haven't been the same since Stefan left. I mean without him, there's no one around to hear my witty remarks, or be victim to my pranks and jokes.

'' D...Damon''

My head whips around, ''Stefan. Stefan is that you.'' I could've sworn I heard him say my name.

I shake my head...If Stefan were here to see me going crazy like this....I would never hear the end of it.

I go back to reading my comic, hoping to god, that the sense of dread I'm feeling, is nothing, but just that, a feeling.

**Stefan's POV**

The days go by and I begin to lose hope of ever leaving here. My punishments, only get worse.

She leaves me locked up all day, except for when she plays with me... B...But thats all I'm good for anyway. Nobody likes me, or wants me, I'm useless. And am only here to pleasure Katherine.

She gets more creative everyday. Just the other day she threw me outside in the sun and left me there to burn. The pain was excruciating. Sometimes she even locks me in the closet, luckily its dark in there, but its such a small space, it makes me sick.

She brought me blood the other day, and I...I couldn't help but drink it. I mean I was just so hungry. But she had spiked it with vervain. My stomach still lurches at the thought of it all.

Katherine enters the room, and straddles me. A tear falls down my face.

''You know,'' She says. '' As fun as this has all been, my toy. It will all be over soon.''

I look at her confused, and stutter out due to the lack of blood. '' Y...your let...ting m'go.''

''Oh no! On the contraire. I can not let you go. You have to understand, you can't live Stefan. You only will get between me and Damon. I'm sure Damon will agree, that you need to die.''

Stefan's eyes widen.

''That's right Stef, Damon will always choose me over you, and you know it. Your just his pathetic little brother and like I said, he'll have the pleasure of staking you himself.''

She gets off me and walks out the door, leaving me to ponder her truthful words.

**Damon's POV**

''Ring, ring, ring, Banana phone, banana phone.''

My cell rings and I grab it. I glance at the caller id. Unknown Name, Unknown Number.

''Hello'' I say questioningly.

''Hello, my love.'' A warm famaliar voice washes over me.

''Katherine?.'' I gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's POV**

''Katherine?'' I gasp.

''That's right, hun.''

''I...I...'' I'm speechless to say the least.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Her voice resounds in my head.

When I finally find my voice again, I remember my rage. ''Katherine, you told me you were in the tomb. Well guess what bitch you weren't.''

''I know, Damy. But you have to understand I was in danger I couldn't tell _**anyone**_where I was have to understand.'' She said in a sweet innocent voice.

''Give me one damn reason why I should understand, I've been looking for you for years. Hell I almost got locked in that tomb for all eternity.'' I say anger evident in my voice.

''I know, and I'm so sorry. If you just forgive me I promise I'll never leave you again. ''

''Ahhh...'' I sigh. Never able to stay mad at her.

''Is that a yes.'' She asks excitedly.

''Yeah.'' I give in

''Okay I'm in town.'' She gives me her location.

I leave immediately, and for the first time since Stefan has dissapeared I forget all about him, and my worry.

**Stefan's POV **

''Oh Steffie....'' I hear Katherine call.

She walks in the door, and I shudder involontairily. ''Stefan, you'll never guess who I was just talking to.''

I'm barely able to open my eyes, I'm so weak from not feeding.

''No guesses.'' She sighs.''Ok...It was Damon.''

''N...No....D...don...'urt...'m.'' I say.

''Oh don't worry I love him. Once he finishes you, me and him will live a wonderful life.'' She says.

I think for a moment and maybe she's right, maybe this way Damon will love a good life, the one he deserves.

Before I'm able to say anything or do anything, I feel hands lifting me.

''Okay, up we go. Damon's gonna be here any minute so we'll have to hide you in the closet for now.'' She says as she throws me in and locks the door.

**Damon's POV**

I walk up to the place where Katherine told me she would be. After the tomb I'm not so sure if she'll be here however.

I reach out to knock on the door, when it swings open.

I'm greeted by the beautiful familiar face of my past love.

''Katherine.'' I greet.

''Damon.'' She grabs onto me and we kiss pationately.

When the kiss finally breaks, she looks me deep in the eye. ''Would you like to come in, for some wine?'' She asks.

My eyes sparkle and I accept her offer.

I walk in and sit down in the kitchen. She pours me some wine and we take a little time to catch up.

A while later, nature calls, '' Hey Katherine, where is your bathroom?''

''Upstairs third room on the left.''

As I get upstairs I stare in awe at all the rooms. I suddenly forget what she said. ''Which one again?'' I yell.

**Stefan's POV**

I feel myself slipping more and more with every passing minute.

All of a sudden I hear a familiar voice, ''Which one again?'' Someone yells. It takes me a while but I finally recognize the voice...How could I not have, Damon.

Thinking that this may be my last chance, I gather all my remaining energy and telepathically stutter(funny how that works huh), '' S...Sorry D...Damon.'' Before I succumb to unconsciousness.

**Damon's POV**

''Happy Birthday to you...'' I sing Happy Birthday twice to make sure I wash my hands properly.

I hear something deep in the back of my mind, no louder then a whisper. '' S...Sorry D...Damon.''

_Okay wow...TBC. I'll try to update sooner next time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's POV**

''S...Stefan.'' I say as I recognize the voice.

My eyes search the room, but I don't see anything.

''Damy... Are you coming down...It sure is lonely down here.'' Katherine hollers from downstair.

''Uh, yeah in a minute.'' I reply when I find my voice.

This is ridiculous, I mean I keep hearing things. I couldn't be this broken up because of Stefan leaving could I? I mean I'm Damon I don't need anyone, only myself.

As I step out of the bathroom, I'm drawn to a room a few doors over. My ''vamp senses'' are tingling. I look towards the stairs, and almost ignore this feeling of dread.

But of course I don't. I sneak over to the room and open the door as quietly as possible.

The sense of dread overwhelms me and I swing the door open. As I look in the room, I release a pent up breath(that I was holding unknowingly) nothing, its empty!

Yet the feeling remains. But then I hear something. A sound so low, that you couldn't even hear with a ''Listen In'' device. I crane my neck to the left and there it is again. A breath! Shallow but there none the less.

Katherine, Katherine, Katherine... I think, leaving your supper in the closet you're getting rusty there. I think about walking out, but some voice inside my head tells me to let the person go, to get them to safety. I laugh and wonder just how much of Stefan was rubbing off on me.

I sigh and walk over to the closet. As I open the door and see who's inside, my heart clenches painfully.

_TBC........_

_Right now(I was just trickin' with you guys) _

There on the floor in the back corner of the closet was MY baby brother. His face was pale(even for a vamp). I look him over, but he is covered with a baggy hoodie, so I can't really tell if he's hurt anywhere else. My heart breaks as I see him there, shaking, and having trouble breathing. His arms are wrapped around his legs, trying to protect himself from an unknown monster. And his eyes are closed, but I can see them darting back and fourth under the lids. I sit there and wonder who could've done this to my baby brother. The kid who I promised to protect since the first day I laid eyes on him.

''Stefan, Stefan wake up.'' I say ''C'mon man.'' I touch his arm ever so lightly and he recoils. But doesn't wake. I can feel Stefan grow weaker with every passing moment.

''You always make me do all the work dontcha.'' I say affectionately and ruffle his hair. '' Alright then li'l brother I'm gonna figure everything out and then get you out of here.''

He keeps shaking, so I take off my sweater and drape it around his shoulders.

I look back once more, shut the door and trudge downstairs.

I smirk my trademark Damon smirk(as Stefan would call it) and walk downstairs remember boys and girls, Paybacks a Bitch.

_TBC............(For real this time, although I'll try to update again either tonight or tomorow.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

I devise a plan in my head, on how I should call Katherine out. And then put it into motion.

As I reach the kitchen Katherine is sitting on a stool.

''Hey baby.''

She looks at me, ''I missed you.''

It takes every bit of will power I have to not rip her heart out right then and there.

''Listen I was thinking,'' I begin, ''Why not skip the chit chat and get too the good part?''

She looks at me with lustfilled eyes. And licks her lips, '' This is why I love you so much Damon.''

We go upstairs and she walks towards a room, but I've got other plans in mind. I swing open the door where Stefan is hidden in the closet. There are handcuffs on the bed I shudder, but continue. ''Kinky,'' I say.

She smirks and rips open the curtains, light fills the room, but due to my ring I am unaffected,

''Yeah, it is. And there's a great view.''

Not once does she make any indication to the closet. She hops on top of me and knocks me down onto the bed. I push her off and say, '' On second thought, I just have one question for you Katherine''

She looks at me and mumbles something about me playing hard to get, and then says, '' Yes my love.''

''Why the hell is my brother in your closet?'' I ask fury lacing every word.

She tries to play innocent again, '' Whatever do you mean.''

''This is what I mean you Bitch.'' I say as I pull the closet door open. The sunlight invades the closet and I hear a sickening sizling as to my dismay Stefan's skin begins to burn. His eyes are wrenched open and a scream is torn from his lips. How could this be he has his... Oh no as I stare at his finger I discover that he doesn't have his ring.

I shut the curtains, but his whimpers still fill the room. He looks at me fearfully. ''Its just me Stefan.'' I say as I try to comfort him but he pulls away from me, ''I'm not gonna hurt you.''

He shrinks away and I see his eyes they're so damn bloodshot. I turn to Katherine with venom in my voice, ''What the hell have you done to him.''

She looks at me the smile never leaving her face, '' Oh come on Damon, even you yourself hates this little pathetic excuse for a vampire. I just wanted us to be together, and the only way we could do that was to get Steffy here out of the way.'' She pulls a stake out of, well I don't even know where the hell she got it.

I chuckle furiously, '' Are you that dense? Did you really think I would let you kill my brother?''

She looks at me honestly, ''No. Thats why your gonna do it.''

''What?'' I look at her puzzled.

''You know that this is what you want. This way you can be happy.''

She passes me the stake, and I look at Stefan, and am hurt to actually see fear in his eyes. Does he really think I would kill him? I mean I know I've told him before, that the only person who would kill him would be me. But don't all brothers say that? I mean he's my baby brother.

But then Katherine's words reverberate in my head,'' This way you can be happy.''

As I'm about to make my decision, Katherine turns to me, '' This is getting boring quickly. You wanna do it, you just need a push.''

I stare at her fearfully.

''Take that stake, Damon, and kill you little brother.'' Her eyes sparkle wildly as she compels me.

I take the stake against my will and walk over to Stefan. Standing over him I raise the stake and go for the kill..............

_TBC..........................(I promise I will try to update again either tonight or tomorow)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: okay, looks like I've kept my promise. Even after working on a project for over 7 hours. Hope oyu guys enjoy this._

**Damon's POV**

Tears fill my eyes as the stake gets closer and closer to Stefan's heart.

I keep muttering, '' No,no,no,no,no...Please.''

The tears spill out of my eyes as I realize that I will be the one to kill my baby brother.

**Stefan's POV**

I watch painfully as my brother battles with the compulsion trying to over power it.

I see the tears roll down his cheeks, and my heart breaks. Because I now know that he would never kill me intentionally. And I know that he loves me.

I would be content to die right now just knowing this.

But as I look at the anguish on his face I know when this is all over he'll blame himself.

So despite my lack of energy, I stutter out, '' S....S'okay....B...Big brother. F...For...give you.'' And smile trying to get the point across.

''Lo...Love you.''

**Damon's POV**

I look at Stefan, and am confused when I see a smile on his face. He struggles as he says, '' S....S'okay.....B...Big brother....F....For....give you.''

Thats just like my brother isn't it, I'm about to kill him yet he manages to forgive me.

I look at him as I notice his lips moving again, ''Lo...Love you.''

Something in me breaks as all these images flash before my eyes. Me and Stefan when were younger. Us laughing, and playing football. Him crying and me comforting him. Him sneaking in my room after a nightmare. Him mimicking me. Him pulling me off a tree limb. Me pulling wooden bullets out of him. Him coming to get me in the tomb. His smile, his laugh, and even his pouty face.

My eyes sparkle dangerously and I let out a growl. Faster then I've ever moved before I turn and the stake finds its target, embedded in someone's heart. Except, that heart doesn't belong to my brother, no it belongs to the Bitch.

Her eyes well up and she looks at me awestruck. '' Damy, why?''

''You really thought I was gonna kill my brother?''

''I don't understand, I...I...compelled you.'' She says.

''Yeah well, I'm nobody's bitch.'' I say.

I twist the stake in farther and she lets out a scream.

''Where's my brother's ring?''

She laughs, and I shove the stake in. She pulls it out of her pocket and I grab it from her grasp.

''We could have had a good life Damon.''

''Correction,'' I state ''I will have a good life, you on the other hand well you know what happens when you mess with my baby brother.''

Her eyes search my face for an answer.

I shove the stake in the rest of the way, killing her immediately. Her eyes roll back in her head.

''Huh, I guess you learn something new everyday.'' I state coldly.

_Just wanted to say thanx, to all those who have reviewed so far, it really encourages me to keep writing._


	10. Chapter 10

_I am sooo sorry for the long wait guys, between projects and exams I've had no time for writing. Please accept my appology. I hope you all like this chapter._

Previously on Careful What You Wish For

I shove the stake in the rest of the way, killing her immediately. Her eyes roll back in her head.

''Huh, I guess you learn something new everyday.'' I state coldly.

NOW:

**Damon's POV**

I pull the stake out and mutter a few choice words. I stare over at Stefan, the poor kid looks exhausted and at this time quite confused. He eyes me up and down, and as his eyes roll back in his head he fixes me with a questioning glare.

I can sense that Katherine is dead but give her a final kick, just for good measure. I get up and walk over to my brother. He looks terrible. I slip his ring back on and begin to mentally prepare myself for the trip home.

Gently but quickly hook one arm under his legs and the other around his back and lift him up. He begins to moan in obvious pain, and I can't help but feel guilty for putting him in this mess to start ou with.

He begins to whimper in his sleep, ''Its okay little brother. I gotcha, your safe now.''

As our house comes in to view, I realise that I've never been this grateful to see it. But of course I remind myself that this house is nothing but a building. The thing that makes it my home, is not how it is built or where it is, but who lives in it with me. I took me a few years(multiply that by another few) to realise it but my home isn't a building it is simply with my brother. And all this time I've been to blinded by rage, and guilt to see that.

I lay Stefan down on his bed and grab the first aid kit. I look down at the hoodie he's wearing and know that I'm gonna have to cut it off, as pulling it off would be much too painful. As I pull the hood off his head once again my anger spikes, he is soo pale, and his skin seems burned. Fearfully I cut through his shirt and his hoodie. A gasp escapes my lips as my eyes fall upon the burned flesh that lays underneath. Its red and marred and looks so painful.

Then it dawns on me, the bitch must have left him in the sun to burn with out his ring.

I pull up his pant legs and am relieved to notice that his legs have not been burned. I put some lotion on his chest and face to relieve and heal the burn. I notice how he's lost so much weight and realise that he hasn't been fed probably since he was kidnapped.I know he has to eat but I don't think he'll wake up for a while.I could go out and catch him a bunny or a bambi but I can't stand the thought of leaving him alone so I grab some blood bank blood(I know he would not like this) and inject it into his veins.

I grab a chair, sit and wait for him to wake up. Like I said before, waiting's a bitch.

_TBC... I appologize for all the inconsistencies in my story, like how Stefan was able to stay out in the sun without turning to dust._


End file.
